


All That Glitters

by toesohnoes



Category: Hunger Games (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is entranced by Cinna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/20663279906/katniss-has-never-seen-anybody-shine-like-cinna).

Katniss has never seen anybody shine like Cinna does. Since she has come to Capitol, she has been drenched in rich splendour. She has been dazzled - because the people around her know that this will be her only opportunity. She’s going to die soon. Why not dazzle her first?

But the way that Cinna’s eyes glimmer is the only thing that has truly impressed her since she got here. Whenever he looks down, she follows the golden line across his lashes. It is nothing more than make-up, and she knows that, but she thinks that she would like to watch him sleeping. She would like to see him shine even at rest.

There might be more to it, this thought of hers. Because when she thinks about watching him sleep, it isn’t just for the gold. She wants to watch because she wants to join him. Cinna wants to help her survive. Sleeping at his side, she thinks that she might even begin to feel safe for the first time since the reaping.

(It’s a pointless, worthless day-dream, but it’s one she isn’t going to let go of yet; there is little else to keep her going. Why not close her eyes and imagine glittering gold?)


End file.
